


Cala Macabra

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cala Macabra [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Interspecies Romance, Macabre, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida Suarez, a teenage girl who got into a accident which cause her to see ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tigerita belong to FireMiracle
> 
> Andrea and TJ belong to ReaderandWriter
> 
> Marigraciela and Pablo belong to me

1910

A 16 year old mexican teenage boy with messy chocolate black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin and freckles. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a white shirt over his black suit, a black tie and black shoes.

He was panting as he runs.

He hears a angry voice

"Get back here you Perro!"

It was his ex girlfriend Zoe Aves

A 17 year old Argentine teenage girl with long black hair with dark purple highlights, red eyes and pale skin. She wears a dark purple hat with flowers, a dark purple dress and black boots.

'How am I get myself into this mess' Manny thought

He runs into his girlfriend's house.

"Manny are you okay?"

It was a girl around his age with brown hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a pink hat with flowers, a pink dress, a pink choker and black boots.

"I-I'm fine Maridaniela I think I made Zoe jealous"

Maridaniela began to hum a lullaby to Manny.

Manny whispered in Maridaniela's ear "Gracias mi amor"

But they hears a door open.

Zoe dragged Manny to the cemetery.

Zoe starts beating Manny, tore his clothes and smash his head with a rock which cause blood to stain her dress.

However, Maridaniela call the police on Zoe Aves.

Maridaniela said "I wish for a girl that love Manny por favor"


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

A 16 year old Spanish teenage girl with long bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a white shirt underneath her red dress, red goggles, spiked bracelets, white socks and gray boots.

Frida was walking in the streets but she hears a voice.

"Hubba hubba what a chica bonita"

Frida turned around to see a greasy young man in his 20s with black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache. He has a cigarette in his mouth.

Frida gasped

"I didn't know you're a beautiful young woman"

A man walked to Frida and was about to kiss her hand but Frida takes her hand away.

Frida said "No thanks I think I'm going home than hanging out with a Malo chico"

But a man snapped his fingers, the mean girls stop Frida from going home.

Frida gasped

Frida thought 'Oh no what did he do to me?'

A man takes Frida to the alleyway.

A man gives Frida a slimy kiss.

Frida said "No stop please!"

A man whispered in Frida's ear.

"Don't be scared Fridaniella let's play a game"

Frida whimpers as a man licks her ear with his tongue.

A man licks her neck until he made it to the chest.

Frida thought 'He wouldn't'

A man ripped off Frida's clothes revealing her red bra and frilly white panties.

Frida let out a squeal as a man put his hands in her bra.

Frida tries to push a man but one of the mean girls hit her in the head with a bat which cause her to lose consciousness.

The mean girls laughed sadisticly as he rapes her.

Everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

A man voice said "Is she gonna be okay"

A somber yet soft voice said "She'll be fine maybe because she don't wanna talk about"

A child voice said "Come on what's that in there"

A somber yet soft voice said "Okay don't tell anyone this or I destroy you but when people tried to hurt her she sings a song to cheer herself up."

Frida awakes to see ghosts.

Frida groaned

"Are you okay"

Frida saws Manny's ghost.

"Whe-where am I"

Manny said "We're in the mansion"

Frida sees the ghosts like a little girl with curly brown hair, a man in 19th century military clothing and a creepy woman with long black hair that covers her eyes.

Manny said "I'm Manuel Pablo O' Brian Equihua Gutierrez Rivera but my friends call me Manny"

"Fridaniella Rosalina Lorena Christina Suarez but my friends call me Frida"

Manny and Frida hold hands and blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Frida arrived home, she see her mother worried.

Carmela hugged Frida "Frida I'm so worried that you get hurt"

Frida said "Mom I'm fine"

Frida went to her room and began to write a song in her book.

Meanwhile 

Miracle City Cemetery

A grave says Here lies Zoe Ingrid Gertrude Aves she is a mala chica 1893-1912.

However Zoe's ghost came out of the grave.

She sees Manny playing with Frida.

"Play as you can Manny Rivera I will have my revenge Vendetta! 

Thunder crashing

Crows cawing


	5. Chapter 5

Frida was writing a poem but she hears beautiful guitar music.

Frida walked to a ghostly little girl from earlier.

Frida said "Hi"

But a ghostly little girl screamed and runned through a wall.

Frida said "Do i scare her"

Suddenly a creepy woman's ghost appears behind Frida.

"Hi Fridaniella"

Frida jumped in fright

"Sorry I couldn't help it"

A ghostly little girl walked out of the wall.

"I'm Quetzal"

"And I'm Iztel"

Iztel blushed


	6. Chapter 6

It's Halloween in Miracle City

A toddler girl walked to a old mansion and rings the bell.

Suddenly the door opened by itself

A toddler girl babbled

A toddler girl put candy in her bag.

A toddler girl said "Bye"

A toddler girl walked as the door closed.

Frida walked into a mansion and see everyone partying.

But everyone screamed

Frida was dressed as a dead bride.

Frida said "I'm a novia muerta"

A girl run away screaming

The mean girls growled

Quetzal said "Uh-oh Zoe's coming!?"

Iztel said "Ex girlfriend of Manny Rivera"

Quetzal and Iztel said "FRIDA!"

Frida walked out of the mansion.

Frida said "What is it"

Suddenly they hears a crow cawing.

Frida saws a crow

Frida said "Uh-oh?"


	7. Chapter 7

A crow began to speak "Hello Frida"

Frida said "Wait you can talk?"

"Yes I am talking but aren't you listening to me Manny is MINE!"

A crow turned into a young woman with long black hair with purple streaks, red eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress, striped purple stockings and black boots.

Frida gasped "Zoe Aves I should've known"

Zoe was about to attack Frida but the ghostly babies began to attack Zoe.

Zoe screamed

Frida runned into a mansion.

Zoe growled and turn back into a crow 

Zoe fly away in rage.

Frida said "Zoe seems angry at my ancestor"

"She seems scared"

"Scared isn't the same as sorry"


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe walked into her mansion.

Zoe said "Mother! I made it I can't believe they won't let me hurt a descendent! Her name is Frida Suarez!"

Carmelita has long black hair, red eyes and pale skin. She wears a Victorian era black and dark green dress.

But Carmelita slapped Zoe

Zoe gasped

Carmelita said "There is nothing compare to what I'm gonna do to you"

Meanwhile

Frida was playing a tune on her guitar.

"Great music Frida can I join you"

A creepy woman cleared her throat and began to read a poem.

Tears filled Frida's eyes

Frida said "Hermosa"


	9. Chapter 9

Frida, Itzel and Quetzal sees teenagers.

They walked to Tigerita, Andrea, TJ, Mariciela and Pablo.

Frida said "Hi i'm Frida and these are my friends Itzel and Quetzal"

Tigerita said "I'm Tigerita and this is Andrea"

Andrea said "Hi"

"TJ"

TJ said "Hello"

But a creepy black haired woman slapped TJ with a black tentacle.

"Mariciela"

Mariciela said "Hi"

"And Pablo"

Pablo said "Uh hi"

A curly haired ghost girl walked to Pablo

Pablo said "Okay now you're scaring me!"

A curly haired ghost girl giggled


	10. Chapter 10

A greasy man knocked on the door but Iztel opened the door

"Hold on!"

A greasy man whimpered as the mean girls hugged him

"What are you doing"

"Well we were just....."

Thunder crashing

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!?"

The lightning strikes at a rapist and his posse leaving them covered in soot

The mean girls squealed in terror

"If I see you touching the beautiful blue hair of Frida's head I will chopped your heads off they use your bodies to make waffles NOW GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I GET MAD!"

A rapist and his posse run away crying

Frida walked to Itzel

"Thanks Itzel"

"I know you gotta stand up to a horrible jerk but never mind that"

Quetzal said "Happy Dia de los Muertos!"

Frida, Itzel and Quetzal squealed

Frida twirls Quetzal


End file.
